Sword Art Online SAO
by Hakuna-fuckin-Matata
Summary: Okay so I decided to rewrite this because the first one I started was shitty, which was why I deleted it. This will follow the anime's main story line but with my own twists in it as well. There will also be Faking It characters in this but mainly Glee-centric. The pairing will be Quinntana so ya'll mofos can go ahead and check the story out. :) Rated T for the action and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Guess who's back! Back again?! G is back?! Tell a friend! Lol. Long time huh?! I'm so sorry for disappearing. Well, not really. At first it was fucking procrastination kicking my ass. But then things got rather hectic and I was in the hospital for some time. I'm feeling better but I have to keep going back for some stuff that I won't say. Let's just hope I get in ship shape and shit don't get worse for me. Lol. I decided to rewrite this because the first version I was writing was actually pretty bad. Thanks to a few of you who told me too. I was writing the characters in the anime's personalities and I didn't want that from the beginning. Also, I decided to change the pairing cause my Glee OTP is Quinntana. Anyways, if ya'll have any negative shit to say, ya'll can always let me know as you know. For those who are reading Show Me How To Live, I am still working on that story and am working on future chapters for it. I will update for it soon though, so don't worry. :) Anyways, there will be some things that happen exactly as the show but there will be some different stuff I added as well that will hopefully make the story better. Also, I changed some certain names from the anime so they could fit more into the story and most names won't be mentioned until later because remember, if you do watch SAO, they use aliases for a while. Enjoy! :D

* * *

_**The World of Swords**_

_November 2, 2024_

"I'll see you later today alright sis! I'm gonna go out!" A girl yelled from downstairs to her older sister. The other girl didn't say anything as she was reading a magazine, occasionally glancing at the TV, listening to the news of the new game that was finally being released to the public and launched today outside of the beta-ing. She smiled at that. The game had only released a thousand copies at first, as a beta testing. She was one of the lucky ones to try the game out first. Now, they had sold ten thousand copies and the game was finally being launched for the public today. She looked at the time and saw it was almost noon. She turned the TV off and walked over to her bed, slipping on the game console's head gear. She turned it on, and smiled when she heard the beep, meaning it was waiting for her to connect to the server. "Link, start!" She said, her mind going into the game. She selected her beta avatar, choosing the same name as well: Snix.

After a few seconds, she was taken virtually into the game, Sword Art Online. She grinned in excitement when she was in the 1st Floor, The Town of Beginnings and saw a whole bunch of other players around too. "It's great to be back." She mumbled to herself. Knowing what she was going to do first, she quickly ran around the town, heading to the city gates. Snix easily avoided people who walked through her way, a few occasionally letting out small shrieks when they saw how fast she was running. She was near the city gates when she heard someone yelling at her. "Hey! Slow down! Wait up!" Confused, she stopped and turned around to see a guy with a shaved Mohawk running to her. She sighed and crossed her arms, waiting for the guy to catch his breath. "What's up?" She asked, slightly annoyed for being stopped. Once he composed himself, the guy stood up straight and smirked at her slightly. "You run around this place like you know it. I'm guessing you were a beta tester, am I right?" He asked excitedly. Snix only quirked an eyebrow and hummed in response.

"Awesome! That's great. Hey listen, I was hoping you could teach me the basics of this game. It's my first time playing a VRMMORG, and I would really appreciate some tips. What do you say? I'm Saw by the way!" He introduced himself. Snix glanced him over and sighed when he looked at her with pleading eyes. "Alright, fine." She muttered. "Follow me. If you piss me off though, I'm leaving." She said, leading him out of the town into some fields. She led him out until they ran into a few warthog monsters. She pulled her sword out and motioned for him to do the same. "Alright, it's pretty simple once you get the basics…" She started, explaining how to move around and work things in the game.

The sun was beginning to set as Saw and Snix sat at the edge of a tall cliff. After a while of teaching Saw the mechanics of how to move around in the game, Snix and him did a bit of training and fought more monsters for a while. "So, do you mind if I ask you how far you got in the beta?" Saw asked. Snix chuckled and stood up, looking up at the castle of Sword Art Online: The McKinley Castle. "About Floor Nine…" She quickly said, not wanting to really admit how high she had actually gone. She glanced back when she heard Saw grunt and saw him get up. "Well, I think I'm gonna log out for the day. I ordered some Chinese for six thirty." Saw explained. Snix chuckled and shook her head at him. "Well look who was prepared! Too bad the food you eat here only satisfies your hunger virtually." She said, turning back to the view of the Town of Beginnings.

Saw grinned and hummed in agreement. "I know right? Man, I still can't believe we're actually inside a game Snix! This is so fucking awesome!" He exclaimed. Snix quirked an eyebrow and looked at him in amusement, not saying anything. "Well, you should friend me. We can hang out sometime, in real life." He said, winking at her. Snix only rolled her eyes at him and turned away from him, starting to walk away. "Sorry but I play for the other team. I'll see you later Saw." She said, waving her hand as she started to leave. She stopped however, when he heard him again. "What's wrong?" She asked, waiting to hear him. He only hummed for a while, looking at his menu options and furrowed his eyebrows. "The log off option… it's missing." He said, glancing over to her.

Snix arched an eyebrow and opened up her menu. "It should be on the bottom left cor- what the hell?" She mumbled when she saw that the log off button really was missing. "Try calling the game master." She suggests, closing off her menu. Saw only grunted and opened the help options, showing it to Snix. "I did, but no one is picking up." He said. Snix only hummed as she checked all her options. That couldn't be right. Even in the beta, a player could only log off through the menu, or by contacting the gm. She figured it was due to it being the first day of its launch. "It's probably just a bug since it's the first day. I'm sure the people in the servers will fix it." She said, Saw only stayed quiet, figuring Snix was right since she knew more about these sorts of video games.

"Man, the servers must be freaking out if this is a big bug." Saw commented after a while of silence. Snix checked the time and chuckled. "You will too when you check the time, showing him that it was five minutes before six thirty. Saw's eyes widened and he began to panic. "Ah shit! My Chinese food!" He exclaimed. Snix laughed at him slightly before she grew more serious. "Relax. This is more serious than your ordered food. The GM should've fixed the bug by now… if they don't fix it, it can cause serious problems for the game." She explained. A belle suddenly went off in the McKinley castle, and before they knew it, they were back in the central town of the floor. Snix looked to around and saw Saw next to her, looking confused as she was. She noticed that all the other players were somehow transported to the town as well.

"Look up there!" Snix heard another player say, pointing to the sky. She looked up and saw an 'Attention' alert beeping. Soon, the sky turned red as smoke travelled up, and a figure suddenly appeared. All the players quieted down as they saw the smoke slowly fade, and the figure becomes clearer. "Welcome, to the launch of SAO, Sword Art Online! This is the tutorial of the game. My name is Sue Sylvester, yes, for those idiots wondering, I am the game master and maker of this very game and of the Nerve Gear. Many of you have probably noticed something missing from your start menu: The log off button. Let me tell you bunch of fools, that this is no accident or bug. I made the game like this because of one simple reason." The figure who finally revealed themselves said. A whole bunch of players began to speak up in outrage at the news Sue Sylvester revealed.

Snix looked around but stayed quiet as Sue went on. "A few more things before this tutorial is over, I have given each and every player a gift. Consider it a welcome present. You can go ahead and see it." Sue said. Snix accessed her menu, and went to her items, noticing that there was a gift. She pressed on it and scrunched her face in confusion when she saw it was a 'mirror.' She opened it, a bright light hitting her, along with the other players who opened the gift one by one. Snix flinched as the light hit her eyes and closed them. Once the light faded, Snix looked to her side and saw Saw hunched over a bit. "Saw? You okay?" She asked a bit hesitantly. When Saw turned around, however, he didn't look like he used to. That's when Snix grabbed her mirror again and saw that she no longer looked like her avatar, but her actual self. "Wait, is that you Saw?" "Is that you Snix?" The both asked each other at the same time. Snix looked back up, wondering why Sue would do all of this. "Why would Sylvester go through all this trouble?!" He asked.

"The reason why I did all this was to create my own world. If you wish to leave the game, you must clear all one hundred floors in the McKinley castle. Oh, one more thing… there are no longer any revivals in the game, meaning, if you run out of HP, you die, your avatar is deleted from the virtual world, and the Nerve Gear will shoot electricity into your brain, frying it, and killing you in the real world as well. Before you think to try to outsmart me, taking the Nerve Gear off won't do any good. If someone from the real world takes it off, the helmet will overheat, and fry your brain." She explained in a bored tone. A whole bunch of murmurs went around, asking if this was really true.

Snix stayed quiet, not liking any of this one bit at all. She knew who Sue Sylvester was and knew that everything she was saying was true. "Despite my warnings, family members of some players didn't listen, and removed the Nerve Gears from them, instantly killing them. The news has already reported the deaths of six hundred players. Well, that's all I pretty much have to say to you peasants. That's all for the tutorial, and welcome to SAO!" Sue said before disappearing. The town's center went completely quiet for a few moments, until everyone broke into fits of anger, yelling and shoving at each other, not knowing what to do. Snix kept her calm however, and grabbed the back of Saw's shirt. "Come on Saw, we gotta move ahead." She muttered, dragging him through the crowds of players through the empty streets of the town. Once they reached the end, before the city gates, the two stopped.

"What the hell Snix?" Saw asked. Snix sighed and looked around to make sure they were alone. "Look, if what Sue said was really true, we need to start leveling up. There are only so many items and places one can go on here. We need to go to the next town Saw. I know all the good spots we can level up." She explained, looking at her map. She looked up at Saw when he hadn't answered. "Uhm… well, yeah… the thing is… I have some friends back at the town's plaza. I wouldn't feel right if I just left them. The only reason they got this game was because of me." He said.

Snix thought about it for a moment. She knew at her current level, she could only keep one person safe. If more people went with her and one of Saw's friends was to die, she would be at fault. "Hey, listen, I'll be fine. With all the things you taught me, I'll be fine. We'll see each other again babe. No need to worry over me." He said in a cocky tone. Snix scoffed but smiled at him. "Whatever man. Personally, you looked better with the Mohawk." She teased. The two shared a sad smile before Snix turned away and ran through the path, blinking the unshed tears away. She glanced back and saw that Saw wasn't there anymore and smiled as she continued running. She would get strong. She had to stay alive and clear the game.

* * *

I know that some things were the same, but it's only the first chapter. Any thoughts so far? I'll update for SMHTL soon! I'd really like to see some reviews for this though. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Updates for this story might come every other few days for a while cause I have most of it outlined already. Lol. I came back prepared right?" If I have time later, I'll update SMHTL.

**Boringsiot, thanks for your review! :)**

Anyways mofos, enjoy!

* * *

_**Beater**_

_Tolbana: December 2, 2024_

A month had gone by since the game started and all those who logged on to Sword Art Online learned that they were trapped in the virtual game. A simple month had gone by and already two thousand players had died and the 1st Floor was still yet to be cleared. Most players stayed behind, in the Town of Beginnings, while other players had gone to different towns of the 1st Floor. Snix was currently walking towards the town's center of Tolbana. There was a meeting called for the players who were able to level up the most and she decided she would check it out. She glanced around as she took her seat, noticing most players were sitting together except for her. She looked around and frowned when she didn't see Saw. Before she could keep looking, her attention was brought back down to the front, as an older looking man stepped up. "Hey everyone, my name is David Martinez. The reason I called for this meeting was to let you all know that our scouts have finally found the Boss's room." He announced. Snix looked at him now with more attention now. Although she used to be a beta tester, even she couldn't find the boss's room. It looked like there were a few things that were different from the beta.

"We're the most capable players in the game, and it's our job that we work together. We have to tell other players back in the Town of Beginnings that we found the boss room. If we all work together, we can clear the game. We'll be teaming up in parties of six. This boss won't be an easy battle, and we'll need enough party groups to join us." David explained. At the mention of parties, Snix begins to panic slightly as she sees everyone join parties. She looks around and notices a lone player sitting not too far from her. She slowly slides her way to the hooded player, careful to not startle her. As Snix gets closer, she realizes that this player is also a girl. "Were you left out too? We can join parties together if you want." Snix says. The hooded girl scoffs but turns her body towards Snix. "Yeah right… I wasn't left out. Everyone else just seemed to know each other… but sure. I can party with you." She said. Snix smiles slightly, swiping her right hand up to access her menu. She then went to parties and sent a party invite to the other girl. She watched as the alert popped up in front of the girl, who then accepted the request.

Snix grins a bit and looks up to her HP bar, seeing that the mystery girl's was under hers. She focuses her eyes on the other HP bar and sees the other girl's name. 'Quinn…' She thinks to herself. The two girls focus their attention back to the front when David clears his throat to get everyone's attention. Before he could continue with his news, however, a boy jumped to the front. "Hold it right there!" The guy said, putting his hands on his waist and grunt. "Some of you owe us an apology for the deaths that have happened the past month." He said bitterly. A few questioning murmurs went around the plaza, Snix only staying quiet.

"Josh, I think I know who you're talking about. You're talking about those who used to be beta testers right?" David asked. Josh growled slightly before nodding. "Hell yeah, I'm talking about them. Once we learned that we'd be stuck here, they left everyone behind and took all the good spots and missions to level up. It's their damn fault people are dead!" He said in a strong voice. Snix hesitated before looking around. She didn't like anything this guy was saying at all, but felt like he did have a point, in a way. Another guy suddenly stood up and walked over to Josh and David, towering over them with his height.

Josh took a step back, unsure what the tall guy was going to do. "So let me get this straight. You think that the beta testers are the ones to blame for the two thousand players that have died." He said. Josh only nodded and wiped at his nose. "I don't think that's right. Look, you know what this is right?" The tall guy asked, pulling out a small book from his back pocket. Josh grunted again and placed his hands back on his hips again. "Yeah, and just who the hell are you exactly?" He asked in a challenging tone. The tall guy ignored it and turned to the crowd with the book still in his hand. "Listen, my name is Lurch. Everyone received a book just like this one a few days after the game started, right?" Lurch waited after everyone nodded. "It tells you just how one can level up, where to get supplies, information on monsters and more. You want to know who was passing them out? The beta testers and info brokers, that's who." He said. "The players who died had all this information, and they still died. I don't think the beta testers are the ones to blame."

David then walked up next to him and nodded. "That's right. Anyways, moving on… the Boss's name is Illfang, the Kobold Lord, and he has a few minions that fight alongside with him. He uses two different swords, switching to the other when he reaches his fourth, and last, health bar. We will go and fight the boss, tomorrow. For now, rest up, and enjoy your day. Tomorrow, we meet at ten in the morning and show everyone that we can clear this game!" He announced, earning cheers from most players in the plaza.

Snix stayed sitting down while everyone else slowly made their way out. She jumped up when she noticed Quinn already leaving and quickly joined her. "You know we'll see each other tomorrow right? You don't have to stick around me." Quinn said, never pulling down her cloak or hood. Snix was a bit taken back but continued walking next to Quinn. "I know, but I figured that since we'll be working together, might as well get to know each other a little bit." Snix said.

Snix continued to follow Quinn, the other walking at a slightly faster pace now. It was clear that the hooded girl didn't want to be followed, but as stubborn as ever, Snix followed her around, until Quinn stopped at an inn. "Look, I appreciate you trying to be friendly, but what's the point of making a friend when you don't know if one of us will make it out of here alive? I'll see you tomorrow." She said sharply. Not waiting for Snix to answer, she went inside the inn, closing the door on Snix.

"Well that was a fail." Snix heard someone say from a distance. She turned around with a glare, only to see another hooded girl, only that this one wasn't hiding her face. Snix was surprised to see this girl, forgetting her small anger and smiling as she walked over to her. "Is that really you Argo?" Snix asked when she was in front of the other girl. The other girl scratched at her nose and grinned playfully, pulling her hood down to reveal her blonde hair. "Of course it is the one and only Argo 'The Rat' Field!" She said. The two clasped their arms in a greeting and smirked at each other. "I knew I'd see you in this game again." Argo said, crossing her arms. The two began to walk in no particular direction as they caught up.

During the beta testing, Snix had met Argo in one of the higher floors, since not many beta testers could get past Floor Five. Argo wasn't the fighting type of player. She was more of the type of player who gathers information and sold it to other players for money in the game.

The two stopped when the approached a small lake and watched it as they spoke. "So, what brings you here? Aside from missing me, what's the real purpose that you were looking for me?" Snix asked teasingly. Argo rolled her eyes and shook her head at her. "Always the cocky one I see. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know about the Boss. I was in the scouting group David was talking about. The others didn't see it but I did… one of the boss's weapons isn't in the broker manual. I couldn't see what it was, but I just know that the manual is wrong in one of them. Be careful tomorrow." Argo said, her demeanor turning more serious. Snix stopped smiling and looked up at the sunset. "That means things are a bit more different than from the beta…" She mumbled. Argo only hummed her agreement.

Snix sighed as she wondered what else would be different. "Well, I should be going now. I told you all I needed to say. Goodluck Snix. I'll see you another time." Argo said, pulling her hood back on and walking away from Snix. After it got darker, Snix finally decided to call it a day and go to an inn.

* * *

Snix woke up to a beeping and bright light to her face. She groaned as she opened one eye to see a message icon beaming right in front of her. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she opened the message as she sat up. "What the hell..." She mumbled. Her eyes opened wide when she saw it was a message from Quinn that said: **'WHERE ARE YOU?! The parties are heading over to the boss room!'** She quickly jumped up, putting on her clothes and ran out of the room. 'Shit..' She thought to herself as she ran through the town.

Quinn was at the entrance of the forest when she was waiting for Snix. "Where the hell is she..." She asked herself in annoyance. A breeze went by, and she gripped her cloak tighter, making sure her hood didn't fall. She furrowed her eyebrows when she saw someone running her way. Her eyes widened when she realized that the person wasn't going to stop and crashed right into her. She fell on her back while the other person flipped in the air before rolling on the ground, landing face first. "What. the. hell. is. your. problem?!" Quinn snapped once she recovered and got up, quickly pulling her hood back on her head. She calmed down slightly when she saw it was Snix, who with a groan, groggily pushed herself up. Remembering she was mad, she glared at the tan girl and slapped her behind the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Snix growled, rubbing her head. Quinn only rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"For being an idiot! You're late! The other parties left already... and this is for crashing into me!" She said, slapping her behind the head again. Snix flinched and rubbed her head again, mumbling to herself as she followed behind Quinn. Snix only grumbled as she followed Quinn into the forest. She noticed that the girl was still wearing the hood, and was about to ask her why she was wearing it, when she remembered that the other girl was pissed at her. The two walked in awkward silence until they finally reached the other parties who were right in front of the Boss room. They had just joined the others when David was giving them a pep talk. "Squad E! You're late! You're in charge of keeping the minions from us with Squad D!" David yelled when he saw Snix and Quinn arrive.

Quinn gave an apologetic smile at the man while Snix gave him a nod. "Alright, now that everyone is here, I'll make this quick and simple. If we all work together, we can beat this boss easy! Let's show everyone that we're able to clear the game! Let's go!" He yelled, earning cheers from everyone, save for Quinn and Snix, who stayed quiet. David then gives them all a nod before opening the gates to the Boss room. As they all carefully walk in, Snix steps a little too close too Quinn, but before Quinn can say anything, Snix grabs her arm softly. "You don't have to be worried. Nothing bad will happen to you while you're in my party." She says. Quinn is a bit surprised but hides it with a small smile and only nods.

The lights suddenly turn on and a giant monster appears, with ten lizard demons in front of it. "That's Illfang and his minions! Remember what we planned! Squads D and E, you're up!" David orders. Snix and Quinn nod, and quickly run towards the minions, along with the other party. "Got it!" They yell. Snix quickly steps in front of Quinn when a lizard demon jumps in front of them, blocking it's attack. She then deflects it, making the demon step back. "Quinn! Switch!" Snix yells, stepping back for Quinn to take the quick kill. The lizard disintegrates and the two partners turn to face the other remaining minions.

As the Boss battle progresses, Snix notices how fast Quinn's movements are. 'Holy shit... she's really fast. I can barely see the tip of her sword.' She thinks to herself. "Snix!" She hears Quinn call, jumping back so Snix could take the next kill. Only a few more lizard demons are left, and Snix takes a chance to see how the battle with the Boss is going. She notices that the Boss is up to his last HP and David speaks up. "Everyone, stay back! I've got this!" He says, quickly running through the other players to stop in front of Illfang. 'I thought the plan was to attack him all together.' She thinks to herself. She then looks at the Boss throw its current sword to pull another one out. She narrows her eyes as she scrutinizes the sword. 'Wait a minute... that's not a Talwar... that's a Nodochi!' She thinks. She manages to see a lizard come at her just in time, and deflects it, turning back to David and the boss. "David, wait! It's no use!" She tries to warn, only that she was too late.

She grunts, remembering that this was the warning that Argo had given her the night before. She watches in horror as the Boss leaps into the air, hitting David so many times before the other could react. Gasps are heard when the Boss strikes David one final time before David goes flying back. Snix is the first to react and runs to him, taking out a potion. She tries to use it on him but David stops her. She looks down at him in confusion but only sees him smile softly at her. "What the hell were you thinking going at the Boss like that?" She asks him. David only chokes out a chuckle and smiles, that's when it hits Snix. "You were going for the kill bonus item! Then... that means... you're just like me..." She mumbles. David nods his head weakly at her. "You were a beta tester too, weren't you?" David asks in a soft voice. "Listen, you have to beat the boss... do it for everyone in here... please..." David says as he begins to fade before finally disintegrating. Snix only stares at where he was in complete shock.

After a while, she gathers herself, and stands up, gripping her sword tightly. Quinn then steps next to her and places her hand on Snix's shoulder. "I got your back." She quietly says. Snix glances at her and nods. "Right. We'll attack him the same way we attacked the minions!" Snix explained as the two started running toward the boss. Quinn only nodded as she let Snix make the first move. Snix charged at Illfang, who was already prepared for her, and struck her sword at his sword, who had it in a blocking stance, and make it step back. "Now!" Snix yelled as she stepped back from the recoil. Quinn only hummed as she sped past Snix and to the boss, however, the boss recovered faster than they'd thought. "Quinn, watch out!" Snix yelled. Quinn grunted when she saw Illfang's sword coming at her, and she quickly side stepped to the left, the Nodochi grazing her cloak.

As the cloak disintegrated, Quinn took this as her chance to quickly strike her sword, numerous times at the boss, making him stumble back. Completely thrown off by the blonde hair and beautiful face, Snix only stared in awe. 'Woah..' She thought. "Snix, switch again!" Quinn yelled, bringing her back. Snix shook her head and nodded, running to the boss. "Right!" She said, blocking Illfang's attack, parrying their swords up. She brought her sword down, ready to strike him, when the boss reacted quicker, only swinging his sword down on Snix.

Snix winced and fell black, slamming into Quinn. The two fell on the ground, Quinn holding onto Snix while the other panted out. Illfang charged at the two, when suddenly Lurch appeared in front of them, blocking the hit Snix would've received. He pushed the boss back, giving them space and glanced down to Quinn and Snix. "We can hold him off while you two recover. Come on everyone! Attack!" He yelled, everyone charging the boss at the same time.

After a few moments, Snix pushed herself up to her knees. "Are you okay?" Quinn asks, helping Snix up. Snix huffed out a breath and stood up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go again." She said. The two girls dashed to the boss just as Lurch had deflected one of the boss's attack. Quinn slowed down a bit so Snix could take the lead, striking her sword through Illfang once, before jumping back and letting Quinn take the next strike. Illfang kept stumbling backwords, too many hits for him to recover. Just as his HP was about to deplete, Quinn jabs her sword a couple of times and ducks, Snix jumping over her and swinging her sword down on Illfang.

Everything went quiet for a few moments, until a 'Congratulations' alert popped up. Everyone broke into cheers and laughter as the boss was finally defeated. Snix was on her knees, panting and looking at her alert screen that read: 'You received the last bonus kill item: Midnight Cloak.' Before she could open it, she heard footsteps approach her. "That was some nice fighting you did back there." She looked back and saw Lurch and Quinn looking down at her with smiles. "Thanks." She breathed out.

Quinn opened her mouth to add on to what Lurch was saying, when someone else spoke up. "Stop cheering!" Everyone looked back and saw Josh kneeling on the floor, with a few players behind him. "Why'd you do it? Why'd you let David die?" He asked in an angry tone. Everyone then turned to look at Snix in a confusion. "You knew the Boss's skill before anyone noticed, and you didn't warn David! Now he's dead!" Josh cried out. A few whispers were heard here and there, Snix having a bad feeling as she saw players giving her odd looks. "I know why she knew the attack skills before any of us! She used to be a beta tester! I bet there's more beta testers here too! Come on out!" Another player yelled out. Everyone started to look at each other accusingly, growing nervous if another beta tester was near them. Lurch and Quinn both shared and expression before walking over to Josh. "Now calm down man.-" Lurch stopped when he heard laughter.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows and looked back to see Snix laughing. Snix slowly got up and walked over to the other players. "Oh please... I'm nothing like those damn noobs. Personally, you guys are so much better than them. They didn't even know how to level up!" Snix said, a small smirk in her face. "The reason I knew the Boss's sword skill was because I reached higher levels with Boss's with greater Sword Skills." She said. Josh looked at her wide eyed before glaring at her. "That makes you worse than a beta tester... you're a fucking cheater!" He yelled. Everyone else began yelling their agreements while Quinn and Lurch looked at them with frowns and Snix still smirking. "You're a cheater!" "She's a beta and a cheater!" "She's a beater!" They yelled.

Snix's eyebrows rose at the nickname and chuckled. "A beta and cheater... a beater... I like that. Alright. You can call me a beater, I guess... so long as you don't mix me up with those beta losers." She said cockily. She then activates her items menu, and gets the Cloak of Midnight. She puts it on and heads to the Floor Gate. Everyone stares at her with menacing eyes, but she only ignores them, keeping the smirk on her face. Lurch sighs and looks back to Josh, shaking his head when he sees the other guy shaking from anger. Quinn suddenly runs to Snix just before the other girl activated the gate to the second Floor. Snix chuckled and turned slightly. "You're pretty strong, you know that? If someone ever asks you to join a guild, you should go for it, so long as the guild is a good one." Snix said. Quinn frowned and tilted her head a bit. "You talk like we aren't in a party anymore." She said, crossing her arms to look at Snix.

The Latina smiles slightly and accesses her party menu. "That's because I'm breaking our party. I wouldn't do you any good. I'm sure I'll see you around again though." Snix said, activating the gate and going to the next floor. Quinn pouts a bit as she sees the gate close, but looks back when she hears the Boss gates open and in coming another player. "Dammit, am I late? Did Snix beat the boss?" The player said. Quinn quirked an eyebrow as she saw the hooded player run up to her. "And you are?" Quinn asked. The hooded player looked up at her, revealing green eyes and blonde hair sticking out of her hood. "Oh, sorry. I'm Argo Field. I'm Snix's partner. Now, where is she?" Argo asked impatiently. Too confused about the whole situation, Quinn only pointed to the Floor Gate. "She already left to the 2nd Floor." She said. Argo huffed out a breath and rolled her eyes. "Figures she'd leave me hanging. Thanks anyways Quinn." Argo said before activating the gate to follow after Snix, leaving a completely confused Quinn behind. "What the hell?" She mumbled, looking at the gate.

* * *

And how was that? If it's still too close to the anime for ya'll, relax. Next chapter things will start changing more. So we got more characters brought in. Just to let you know, Josh really isn't that important so you don't have to remember him. However, who is Lurch though? Ya'll know Quinn already though. Lol. You should know who Snix is, even by the first chapter. Lol. Oh, and who the hell is Argo?! Lol. Keep reading to find out or not. Lol. Let me know your thoughts! Please follow and review! :) You can always leave me a message too!


	3. Not a chapter!

This isn't a chapter! Sorry! Life has been kicking my ass as well as writer's block. I seriously spend like three to four hours everyday just sitting in my laptop trying to write for you guys. I just wanted to put this here so you know that I haven't forgotten any of my stories. I do have a few news though. I made one of my good friends join and so she signed up. This is her first time sharing her writing with anyone so please you guys, give her a shot and check her stories out once she posts them. She's fuxking awesome. If you guys think I'm a badass writer, the. She's even more amazing. Lol. Her ass is the one who helps me with me stories every now and then! Anyways, her pen name in here is Musicisallaroundus and she's going to start and post her first story here later today, or she probably posted her first chapter up already. Idk. Lol. But please you guys, check her story out. I'm sure you'll like it. :)

I will try to get back to my stories asap though!


	4. Chapter 4

To my awesome fuckin readers, I know I've been gone for a long time now. I had huge writer's block and just couldn't get over it but when I did, I lost my muse to write. I know a lot of you really enjoyed the stories but I just don't want to write anymore. I talked to my friend that also writes fanfiction, Musicisallaroundus, and she agreed to pick up or finish a few of my stories. She has her own stories she's working on and at the moment, she is in vacation, but she will be back soon to get back to writing. I'm sorry to let you all know after such a long time, but I tried to get back into the writing. I just don't have the interest for it, at least for now. Maybe in the future I'll be back, but for now, I will no longer write. Again, my friend Musicisallaroundus will be choosing a few stories of mine to finish so you guys can go ahead and give her a follow. She's a pretty good writer too so I'm sure you'll be happy with her work. For now, this is a goodbye but we'll see if I come back or not.


	5. HEY!

Hey everyone! I know it's been a long time since I last wrote anything or updated.. But i think i got m muse back! For the past two months I've been writing a lot of things and realized I missed being here and sharing my work with you. Now, I will be dropping a story or two completely. I will have most likely deleted them by the time ya'll read this. I will get back to some of the other stories but all in due time. The story I will continue and finish is What Would You Do.

I will delete For The Love of a Daughter. I'm also going to delete Show Me How To Live, but only because I am rewriting that one with new characters. Some of the characters from SMHTL will still be there but I'm doing a lot of changes as to how I originally had it planned. I'm still debating whether to delete Sword Art Online. Depending on what you guys feel about that story, I will continnue it or not. Anyways, i just wanted to give ya'll this quick little heads up, so if you guys did like my stuff, make sure you check your alerts these next few days because I will have posted a couple of chapters for my revised SMHTL. It will have a different title by the way.

Anyways, that's all I had to say. It's good to be back and I hope you all jump on this train again cause I did love reading your messages and reviews! DOn't be shy to ask for requests or if you just wanna chat. :)


End file.
